Loves Long Lost
by chiselite
Summary: FiM Having noticed her sister's strange behaviour, Luna is determined to find out what Celestia is hiding from her. Little does she know, the events she sets in motion will change her relationship with Celestia forever.
1. Loves Long Lost

_Loves Long Lost_

_by chiselite_

_D__ear Princess Celestia_

_Today I've learned a very important lesson. Sometimes friends can be found in the most unlikeliest of ponies. _

_A few days ago, I saw a very familiar pony when I was travelling outside of Ponyville to get a better view of the stars. While we didn't part on the best of terms in our last encounter, it turned out that the mare in question was quite misunderstood. Having lost everything in her life, I offered her a hoof. It took some time but I was able to get her to open up._

_I discovered several things over the past few days about myself and about how someponies act in contrast to how they feel; and it's these lessons which I will keep closest to my heart forever. In the end, sometimes the closest of friends can be the ones which are the total opposite of who you are and what you would expect from others._

_From your most faithful student_

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Sparkle<em>

Princess Celestia let out a sigh as she magically rolled up the latest friendship report sent by her most faithful student, relieved that the day's activities had finally come to a close. Stowing the report away in her personal archive, the matured alicorn looked at her clock before leaving her bedchamber to end the day and make way for her sister's night. Stepping into the castle hallways, Celestia made her way outside to the Daylit Shrine.

Finally arriving, she stepped up onto the elevated platform and conjured her natural magicks and began to take down the sun. With her horn encapsulated with a intense white glow, the day princess felt her body levitate several inches off the ground before soon feeling the sun descending from whence it came. With her task finished, Celestia's body gently landed on the stone tablets which tiled the terrace floor with several soft clops.

"Ah. Good evening Celestia," a voice rang out from behind the white coated princess. Turning herself around, Celestia saw her younger sister walking towards her, having come from the castle's observation deck which also served as an outdoor observatory.

"Oh, hello Luna. Another spectacular night as always," Celestia responded in kind, trying to make conversation. "How are things? I hope the other ponies are treating you well."

"Yes dear sister, I'm getting along with everypony just fine. The night is coming along as per usual. Are you ready to come for dinner?" asked Luna, only to be met with a short yet noticeable pause. "Celly?"

"Oh-ah, yes, I'm ready. Come along," Celestia finally answered before setting the pace towards their private dining hall.

Twenty minutes had passed since the waiter presented both princesses their meal. Throughout their dinner, no words were exchanged with the exception of asking for dining condiments and seasonings. Despite only being with Celestia for eighteen months since her return, Luna knew what her sister was like, and for the past few months, she had noticed subtle changes in her behaviour. As small as they were, the changes she saw in her older sister had made quiet and awkward dinners more commonplace. Having eaten half of her meal, Luna decided that she had enough of the dinner-table silence and began the subtle interrogation. Time was against her, she needed answers now.

"So... has anything interesting happened lately?" Luna probed.

"Not much really," Celestia replied, almost stoically.

"The Gala was quite the mess last week, wasn't it? It took quite a while to calm those animals down and move them back to the garden."

"Yes it was," Celestia replied in slight interest as she prodded her meal which only had several bites eaten from it. Luna had managed to see her sister's eyes widen by the slightest of margins at the mention of the gala. Reading the micro expression, Luna began to press the issue further.

"So what did you do prior to the stampede?" Luna pressed onward.

"I was just greeting the ponies who attended the event to have a brief audience with me. It wasn't much really. I can never seem to enjoy myself at such formal events."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry that you missed out on the event because of the things that happened. I know you worked so hard on the fireworks, bu-"

"It's okay Celly. I can always make my debut public appearance next year," said Luna, comforting her older sister. Luna had been half glad when she arrived at the ruined ball room after preparing the light show and fireworks. To be honest, she had been extremely nervous about appearing in public in such a formal forum and it was just her luck that a more eye-catching event had stolen the spotlight. "Anyway, did you happen to see Twilight Sparkle at the gala? Even though I was quite nervous to attend, I really did want to thank her and talk to her in a more... intimate environment."

Celestia's fork quickly stopped moving towards her gaping mouth. The question hadn't caught her slightly unawares, rather, it was what Luna had said afterwards and the tone she used. It almost sounded like Luna wanted to do more than chat in such an "intimate environment."

"A-ah, I did happen to see her. She joined my side to greet the guests. It was a shame that I couldn't talk to her as much as I'd have liked," Celestia answered concisely, wanting to end the questions regarding her favourite student.

"That's quite nice. Have you received any letters from her? I've noticed her friendship reports have been sparse as of late."

Celestia felt herself seize up for the quickest of moments before hastily answering, "Well, she is a busy pony with such lively friends and all. It's only natural for her to seldom send letters."

Luna leaned in to look at her older sister with scrutinising eyes as she scooped the last morsel of food into her mouth. "Celly," Luna's said with unexpected coldness as she inched closer to her wavy maned sister, "You aren't hiding anything from me are you?"

"Not at all Luna. There's nothing wrong with me or anything at all," Celestia replied, the raspiness in her voice only noticeable to Luna. The younger pony's usually happy expression had changed to one of extreme skepticism.

"Celestia, you are a bad liar..."

"I'm not hiding anything Luna," the white coated princess denied as she moved her eyes away from her sisters penetrating stare and back to her food. She continued to chew her food, acting nonchalant in hopes of deflecting her sister's inquiries, feeling relieved as Luna leaned back into a more relaxed position.

"Fine," Luna let out with an indignant tone. With no food left their plates, dinner was finished in it's entirety. Having commenced her interrogation on borrowed time, Luna was unable to ascertain answers from her sister in regards to her subtle change in demeanor. Not letting the frustration show on her face, the purple mare lined her cutlery in preparation for her plate to be taken away.

"Anyway Luna, how was yo-" Celestia began. Before the white alicorn could finish, the smaller alicorn had quickly planted her hooves onto the table and slid her chair out from under the table; the loud screech from the chair that sounding deliberate, cutting off the elder of the two sisters. As the smaller pony got up to leave, Celestia spoke quickly, "What's wrong Luna? Have I done something to offend?"

"What haven't you done," the dark mare muttered to herself as she walked out of the room without acknowledging Celestia's voice.

* * *

><p>The night had passed uneventfully after the dinner between the two princesses. Luna shifted uncomfortably on the bench in the royal garden, still agitated from the events that took place hours earlier in the night.<p>

Luna could vividly remember the words that were exchanged, the tone of Celestia's voice, the subtle faltering in her pitch, the tiny delay in her response and the barely noticeable stutter. After seeing such awkward behavior, she knew. Celestia was hiding something. Even if some other pony couldn't see it, Luna saw that Celestia hesitated slightly before she responded to the question regarding the Twilight's friendship report. Finally, the dark coated princess had a lead.

While Celestia's change in demeanor irked her, Luna couldn't understand her sister's hesitance prior to her response when she had asked about Twilight. Why would she hesitate like that? She could handle the silent dinners and the small talk; it might have been just a phase which would end soon enough. But the hesitation... Luna couldn't get her mind away from it, she couldn't understand why that would happen. She had dwelled on the issue for many hours, looking for another answer than the one which had presented itself as soon as she stormed out of the private dining hall. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to accept it at all but all logic had pointed to the only answer. Celestia was lying.

The purple mare sent an angry kick to a prop supporting an planter, smashing them both. The combination of sheer frustration and denial had left her in tears. Celestia couldn't be lying, she was beyond that, they both were. Since Luna's return at the last summer solstice, the sisters had accepted each other's forgiveness and friendship, culminating with a promise; a promise which she held dear to her heart.

Distracted by her thoughts and the recent venting of her frustration, the crying mare barely noticed the first rays of sunlight kiss the side of her face. Eying the palace clock, she only began to realise that it was time for her to return to her duties and the castle for breakfast. Lowering the moon, the lone princess reluctantly began to make her way back to the castle, her expression obstinate at the thought of dining with her sister again. She had stayed up the night without sleep again and would need to ask her sister for another days rest.

As Luna made her way through the castle hallways, she found her anger and frustration had faded somewhat. With her mind regaining clarity, the youthful looking princess slowly felt more capable of dealing with her current dilemma as she approached the dining hall. Opening the doors, the dark princess saw her sister already seated at the table, waiting calmly for her to be seated. Luna froze for a second, ashamed at the rudeness she displayed the evening before.

"Good morning," Celestia greeted softly.

"Morning sister," Luna responded awkwardly in kind.

The mare slowly made her way to her seat and sat down, her eyes downcast with guilt. Lifting her gaze slowly, Luna saw that her breakfast had already been plated for her from the spread across the table. Looking up further, her eyes met the apologetic and concerned gaze of Celestia. Luna closed her eyes hard, her head dipping downwards in guilt in expectation of kinds words which would inevitably spur even deeper feelings of guilt.

"Luna, look at me will you?" Celestia gently demanded. Luna obliged her sister's request, lifted her head to meet up with her sister's gaze with forlorn eyes, prompting the white alicorn to continue. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I'm sorry," was all Luna could muster for the moment. Breaking eye contact with her sister, she looked down and noticed how all of her favourite items had decorated her plate. "Thank you for getting my food ready," the mare said gratefully as she looked at her older sister once more.

"It's alright dear," Celestia replied. "It was the least I could do for upsetting you."

"No Cel," Luna quickly retorted. "I should be the one apologising. I didn't know what made me act that way. I'm so sorry. You didn't do anything wrong but I... I was so cold to you."

"Luna, it really is okay. No pony is perfect. That saying goes for us just as much as it does for our subjects. Come Luna, eat. You'll feel better afterwards," spoke Celestia in a kind, reassuring voice, finally putting the younger sister at ease.

Trusting in her older sisters advice, Luna began to dig into her meal, alleviating her pent up feelings somewhat. The remainder of breakfast continued in silence, broken only by the same small banter and comments about the food that plagued their meals together for the past couple of months. Celestia was the first to finish her meal and the first to rise from her seat to attend to her royal duties. Luna, finishing shortly after, galloped quickly to catch up to Celestia, coming to a halt as she turned to face her.

"What is it sister?" inquired Luna.

"You don't need to accompany me today if you are not up for it. You may rest today if needed," offered Celestia.

"It's quite alright. I'm fine, really!" Luna quickly perked up, ignoring the fatigue affecting her.

Celestia gave her younger sister a concerned look, having already noticed her disheveled mane, the faint stains of tears and the roughness of her coat. Closing the distance between the two, the white alicorn wrapped one leg around Luna and bought her into a hug.

"You've been crying the haven't you?" asked the elder princess. She felt Luna nod her head slightly. "Luna, do you remember our promise?" Celestia asked, feeling her sister nod again as she rested her muzzle on Luna's neck. "You can tell me the truth, you can open yourself up to me as much as you want. I won't be mad. I won't judge you and in return, I will do the same unto you when I am in need."

"I understand sis. I'll go rest now. Have fun today, I hope Twilight sends you another letter. Maybe you could share one of her reports with me," Luna replied, her eyes suddenly opening as she felt her sister's body tense ever so slightly.

"I will Luna. Have a good rest. I will see you later in the evening," said Celestia as she turned around to go to the throne room.

"I'll be off then. I might be a little late to dinner tonight in order to prepare something special for tonight."

"I'll wait for you then. It is the winter solstice after all."

As Celestia walked off, Luna turned to walk in the opposite direction, making her way to Celestia's bedchamber. Luna had kept her part of the promise. She didn't lie, she told her that she was sorry but why did Celestia feel so awkward talking about her most faithful student? Luna needed answers.

Reaching her destination, the princess of the night examined her sister's room. Without any out of place chests or drawers in view, Luna quickly began to search through any wardrobes, drawers and chests she could find. After several minutes of cautious searching, she began to look through Celestia's bedside drawer, the only place she hadn't searched yet. Opening all of the compartments had yielded nothing. Luna bought her hoof to her forehead in a futile attempt to ease the accumulating stress. With no other drawers in sight, she searched under the bed in hope of finding the friendship reports. Seeing nothing under the bed, the purple mare searched the drawers again in hopes of finding something she might have missed. It wasn't until the fifth time she opened all of the drawers again that she would notice a strange attribute to them. Despite the drawer being fairly wide, the sliding compartments were unusually narrow.

Carefully, Luna used her magic to take out the top drawer to find the compartment housing to also be narrow. While most would have turned away at this point, determined alicorn gave light taps to both sides of the drawer. The drummy sound of thumping wood and alerted the princess that the side closest to the bed was hollowed out, most likely containing a hidden compartment of sorts. Luna looked at the bedroom door one last time, paranoia gripping her. Her last check done, the pony carefully examined the side of the drawer to find a tiny gap in the shape of a rectangle. Using her magic, she prodded the hidden panel, managing to open it to reveal a bounded book, which she assumed to be a compilation of all of the friendship reports.

Luna took in the image of the book, the way it looked and the way it was positioned before she levitated the book towards her and opened it up to the latest entry. A new found wetness made its way down her face as the latest page had revealed the unwanted truth regarding Celestia's strange behaviour towards her questions about Twilight. The latest report was only a few days old, evident from the faint traces of magic on the page as it proceeded to magically bind itself to the hardback cover. Luna read the report quickly before closing the book, not noticing the small wet patches she had left on the latest page. Putting the volume back into its hiding place, Luna did her best to erase all evidence of tampering before stealthily running back to her room in tears. She need as much rest as she could before her next confrontation with Celestia.

* * *

><p>Luna awakened abruptly from the loud, rapid ringing of bells which had filled the air. The mare's eyes darted to the source of the sound, an alarm clock. Slowly making her way out of bed, Luna turned off the alarm, an annoyed expression still on her face. It was convenient having a portable time dials, especially ones which had alarms but couldn't there have been an alarm which sounded more pleasant?<p>

Ridding herself from her musings, Luna quickly cleaned herself up in her private bathroom to prepare herself for the oncoming night. Despite of what had happened the past few days, Luna couldn't let any of it keep her from her task as the Night Bringer. Tonight was the longest day in winter and was the first winter solstice she had taken rule over since she had returned. Missing the last winter solstice had been a miscalculation on her part, having been too preoccupied with catching up on a thousand years of history she had missed is her absence. Tonight night would be a special night to make up for her past transgressions.

Having cleaned herself, Luna opened the sliding door which joined her room to her outdoor balcony and took off into the sky. Seeing the setting sun, the night princess let out a sigh of relief, having woken up just on time. As the sun rolled passed the horizon, Luna's horn glowed with a pale blue light, bringing the shimmering light of the countless stars into existence. Soaring forward across the land, Luna seemingly dragged the night's sky behind her in a conical formation. Suddenly, Luna stopped her flight forward as she turned around and pumping her wings several flaps to backtrack her flight path. The starry sky that propagated behind her looked as if they are exploded, the cone of stars behind her expanding into a infinitely long and horizontal band which continued forward until it reached the corners of Equestria.

Luna looked at the sky she had made, smiling at the "Small Bang" which only she was capable of performing. The plain night sky began to progressively turn into a starry one as the magical band that propagated forth bringing new frontiers of stars. It was as if someone had turned on a celestial light switch, a much more stunning sight than the usual fading-in of stars into position. Luna smiled at her handiwork and began to work her magic for the last surprise to compliment the winter solstice. Her horn glowing again, the mare began to concentrate on the night sky again. After many minutes of exertion, the moon which was once white now had a light blue tinge which encapsulated its surface.

Fairly fatigued from her night crafting, Luna kept hovering in the sky and took in the environment surrounding her. It had been a long time since she had made a beautiful night like this, it had almost made her troubles melt away... almost.

"Luna!"

The princess' ears perked up at the sound of her name. Quickly, the blue maned mare looked downwards to the source of the faint call. Luna's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the mare that had saved her and was even more surprised that she had flown so close to Ponyville. The princess hovered a bit lower to focus on the pony waving in wide strokes, trying to garner her attention. Having gained a clearer view of purple unicorn, Luna waved back and smiled serenely. Unusually flustered and nervous, the princess kept waving and smiling even as Twilight retreated to inside of her home. Having noticed that she was waving at no pony and was smiling at somepony so far away, she forced herself to stop waving, her expression changing to one of embarrassment.

Luna felt butterflies in her stomach. The flying alicorn shook her head forcefully in an attempt to shake the strange feeling that took over her to no avail. Never before had she felt this way towards anypony before. The mare could understand being embarrassed about overextending her wave but the smiling and the butterflies? Taking her time to think, Luna could not find any explanation to why she had acted and felt the way she did at all.

Finally coming out of her stupor, the realisation of how long she had been spying on Twilight began to settle in. Between the time Twilight had gone indoors to the time Luna had snapped out of her daze, the resident of Ponyville had finished setting up a work bench, her telescope, several books and writing implements on the library balcony, and was waving at Luna again. Her face flushing red, the princess raised her hoof for another wave, a shorter one this time.

Even after the strange feelings that she had felt and the embarrassing things she had done, Luna couldn't help but feel content with her night. She had put everything into the night sky for the winter solstice and here was somepony marvelling at her work. To add to her glee, the pony admiring her work this night just happened to be the pony who rescued her; a pony who she really admired and cared for, from afar at least. It was the least the princess could do for her saviour.

"Maybe I should do something a little extra, just for her," the hovering pony thought to herself as she looked at Twilight with a content smile. Concentrating on her horn, Luna summoned the magic that resided deep inside her, and her alone. Slowly, the slight blue tinge outlining the full moon began to spread, slowly encapsulating celestial body's full form. Having sensed the change completing, the princess opened her once clenched eyes to be greeted by the sight of the purple unicorn clapping her hooves together in excitement.

Ecstatic at the now blue moon, Twilight ran inside again, her yelling and rambling barely audible to the mare so high in the sky. Chuckling to herself, Luna kept hovering above the library, wondering what her little pony would do next. Shortly after she began her musing, the flying mare spotted a blue coated pony being ushered outside by Twilight. Noting the strange pointed hat and cloak that adorned the blue pony, Luna's brow arched slightly the strange attire. Eying the new pony suspiciously, the princess fruitlessly tried to discern her identity. Having delved into old memories, she could remember a blue coated pony that had a rainbow coloured mane, not one with a silvery blue colour. Seeing the purple unicorn pointing her out for her new 'friend,' Luna waved back and began to fly away.

Having made sure to be out of sight, Luna covertly made her way near the library once more, hiding herself behind a high cloud overlooking the balcony. While the princess could only see the back of their heads, she could tell the two ponies sharing meaningless banter. Having had enough, Twilight motioned for the blue pony to look through the telescope. After doing do, the unknown pony walked to the work bench and began writing notes as she talked to the purple unicorn. After peering through her telescope once more, Luna saw Twilight move behind the blue pony, craning her neck forward, resting her head on the other pony's shoulder as she overlooked the notes hastily being scribbled down. Luna clenched her jaw slightly at the sight of the two ponies sharing such an intimate closeness. It wasn't long until she saw the blue mare turn her head to face Twilight to exchanged several words. Glaring at the sight before her, Luna could feel a pit in her stomach develop as she saw the two mares' faces were nose to nose, now locked in a kiss. The blue pony, the more forceful of the two, had pressed Twilight back, eventually knocking her down, out of Luna's view. Shortly after having disappeared from the princess' sight, the strangely dressed pony had gotten up and returned indoors before being quickly pursued by a disheveled and flustered Twilight.

Luna could feel tears dampening her face. With a heavy heart, she began to audibly sob, the sounds remaining unheard given her altitude. Did her night only mean this much to the pony who she admired? To anypony? Not able to bear the sight of library anymore, the night princess took off with astonishing speed, flying back to the castle with a tear stained face.

Shortly after Luna had left, Twilight stepped onto the library balcony again.

"Fine! If you don't want to help me with my notes than you can just stay in there and learn magic on your own!" the well read unicorn yelled towards the inside of the library. Restacking the books which she had knocked over when Trixie angrily shoved her, Twilight let out a frustrated sighed. "Just this once, I thought Trixie could give me a hand..."

* * *

><p>Why? She just couldn't understand why. She had poured her all into today's night, into that moon. She saw her get so excited at what she had done. "Why did she have to go inside, and so quickly after she had set up?" Luna thought to herself over and over. It didn't make sense. Maybe she was over-thinking things; Twilight could have come back after she left. Even if she did come back to the balcony, nothing could explain why she had felt so heart broken, so jealous, so angry, so alone...<p>

"Luna? Luna!"

The princess in question lifted her eyes off her plate and towards the voice that called her.

"Luna, are you alright?" Celestia asked again with concern. "You've been playing with your food for quite a while now. I'm starting to get worried..."

"I'm okay Celestia," Luna sighed.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" replied the older princess, raising her voice.

"Yes."

Celestia didn't believe Luna for a second, now beginning to become annoyed with her baby sister's mood swings. Motioning the servants to leave, the day princess continued, "How are you alright? You've been acting so distance the past few days."

"And?" Luna simply answered once more.

"You were late for dinner tonight!" Celestia exclaimed.

"I was busy preparing the night."

"For two whole hours?"

"I put my all into tonight. It was the least I could do," Luna answered more elaborately this time around.

"You were crying again, I can tell!"

"I skimmed a raincloud."

Celestia slammed her hooves on the table as she got up. "STOP LYING!" she yelled at the younger princess. Scowling, Luna mirrored her sister's actions.

"FINE! You want me to stop lying? I'll stop lying! I bought in the night sky, I made it beautiful. By the time I finished bringing in the night sky, I saw Twilight at Ponyville! She was the only pony I could see that was keen enough to go outside and watch the stars so I did something extra, just for her! Do you know what she did after she saw all of the work I put into my moon? She hurried back indoors at the beck and call of some damned mare!"

Celestia was suddenly taken aback from her sister's outburst, the harsh expression on her face was now removed in exchange for one of sadness and guilt. She didn't know what to say or do to her sister who had now been reduced to a crying mess. The white coated princess felt her body shudder at each sorrowful wail that came out of her sister, who tried her best to muffle her crying by burying her face in her hooves. The despair in Luna's voice alone had made Celestia begin to tear up.

"And you..." Luna called out, her voice now dripping with venomous anger. "Why don't YOU stop lying?"

Shock quickly made its way to Celestia's face who had suddenly found it impossible to reply. "W-what do you mean?"

Raising her head from her hooves, Luna angrily glared at the pony in front of her as she spoke, "I might've kept some things to myself but in the end, I shared everything with you. I've kept my part of our promise! What are you hiding? What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Celestia nervously ask, her voice unusually small in comparison to her sister. Not seeing the response she wanted, Luna bought her right front leg and violently wiped her side of the dining table, spilling food and smashing plates.

"Don't give me that garbage! You say I've been acting strange? You're a hypocrite! You've been acting weird since the past two MONTHS! Did you know that this is the first time we've talked THIS much in six weeks? All of the other nights since then, we've just been eating quietly, pretending that everything is fine, that nothing is wrong!"

"We live in a castle and are bound by out royal duties! Our daily lives involve nothing but politics, accounting, teaching and ruling over the general populace, what would even be remotely interesting to talk about after being trapped here so long?" Celestia retorted, having found the strength to speak again.

"You think that after a thousand years of not talking to me, you would at least have more to talk about than passing around some stupid canister filled with salt?"

"It isn't MY fault that my days can't be as exhilarating as all of your nights!"

"Well, if there is one thing that is your fault, it is lying about your damned friendship reports!"

"What are you on about?" said Celestia, her eyes widening in surprise at the latest remark. Seeing her sister tilted, Luna compiled her offense before pressing the issue further.

"Before, you used to talk about your little _favourite_ student. Even when her letters were sparse, you would always manage to bring her up into a conversation someway, somehow; whether it was a story about her when she was a filly or a wish for another report some time soon. Recently, you've barely mentioned her and you get nervous whenever I bring her up. Then again, why wouldn't you? You ARE hiding her latest friendship report after all for some unknown reason."

Shock ran through Celestia's body. The white alicorn's eyes had widened like a deer caught in the headlights. Her normal pace of breathing had now changed into deep breaths of panic. "How...how did you know?"

"Just like how you took action to force me to stop lying and to share my thoughts and feelings just now, I took action as well. I was concerned about the way you acted and how you always tensed up or froze slightly at the mention of your most favourite student. I was concerned about OUR promise! So I searched your room for Twilight's friendship reports and I found her latest report and to my luck, the binding spell still hadn't finished."

Celestia remained silent, all sense of composure she previously had having melted away, leading her to collapse into a heap on the floor.

"Answer me Celestia. Why did you hide it? It was just a report for goodness sake. Doesn't our promise anything? Don't I mean anything, even to my own family?" Luna screamed, crying once more. The small princess' ears perked up as she thought she heard a whisper.

"I did it for you," Celestia croaked.

"What do you mean you did it for me? What was so special about that report? What could have been more important that you'd have to hide it from me, that it could have changed you so drastically?" Luna demanded as she slowly made her way closer to her older sister.

"Twilight's in love with another pony..." Celestia muttered as she turned her head to avoid her sister's gaze.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"So you kept the report from me just because Twilight has fallen for another pony? Was this really so important that you had to lie to me? Why would I have cared?"

As soon as Luna's response had left her mouth, Celestia swiftly shoved the smaller pony, bowling her over. With her eyes welling up in tears, she began to scream, her emotions taking over her, "You want to know why I did what I did? I'll say it again, I did it for you! I did it all for you! I did it so you wouldn't get hurt! Listen to yourself for once Luna. The past few days, you've acted as strange as I have, being so high strung, so secretive, so emotionally distant! How much of a FOAL do you have to be to not realise that you are in love with Twilight?"

It wasn't true. It was impossible. How could she be in love with Twilight? Collapsed on the floor, Luna took some time to mull over what Celestia had said. The flushes, the nervousness, the butterflies, the waves, the jealousy...spying on _her_ _little pony_... the pieces of the puzzle finally came together. "I... I've fallen... in love with Twilight?"

"It was obvious! Whenever we would talk about her, you would be swooning over her, wishing you would meet her again, telling me what you would do when you see her and asking me when she would come and visit! When I read her latest letter, I knew I had to hide it from you, even if it meant breaking our promise," explained Celestia coldly, finally regaining some composure of her emotions.

"If you really wanted to hide that report from me, why did you bother to bind it?" Luna asked slowly. "You could have burned it, erased it from existence."

"What kind of mentor could I be if I threw away Twilight's letters..." replied the white alicorn, her eyes still damp with tears. Celestia's response invoked a tidal wave of guilt that washed over her sister relentlessly. Luna felt terrible for having yelled and invaded the privacy of her only family in the world.

Just before she was about to apologise, the mare began to vocalise her current train of thought. "The secrets... the emotional distance... the lies... keeping the letter..."

"No...no..." Celestia denied. If there was something she knew about her sister, it was her usually quick ability to piece things together and she hated it at times.

"Cel, are you in love with Twilight?" Luna asked as she finished piecing the puzzle that had recently presented itself to her.

The question had finally been asked, the question she had feared for so long. Celestia teary stare became unfocused, reflecting her conflicted and confused mental state. Blinking some of her tears away, the white coated princess simply walked over the Luna and proceeded out of the door. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to think about anything anymore.

"Cel! Wait!" the white coated princess turned as she heard the soft call of her younger sister who had caught up. "You're in love with Twilight also aren't you?"

"Leave me be," were the words which had finally silenced Luna. Never before had she heard Celestia sound so cold and so bitter and never before had she seen such a cold and sharp glare. It was these words which had broken her heart for a second time of the night. Not only had she lost the love of her life but the love of her beloved Celestia as well. Now, she truly was alone.

* * *

><p>The night of the winter solstice was the most beautiful night which had graced all of Equestria in a thousand years, yet it was also one of the coldest nights, reflecting the thoughts and mood of the night princess. Obliging her sister's request, Luna returned to her bedchamber to leave Celestia alone. The walk to her chamber had been long and awkward, having needed to trail behind her sister a fair distance as their chambers were adjacent to each other.<p>

What she had done in the past few days had left her with an insurmountable amount guilt to plague her mind. Never before had she felt so much regret, sadness and disgust at her own selfish endeavours. Not even the result of her petty actions that lead to her banishment could compare to what she was feeling now. In the past, she had let bitter jealousy take over her and had taken her anger out physically on her sister. The anger that she had let out earlier in the night wasn't as physical to say the least. It was worse, having felt that she burned the bridges around her so badly that her relation with Celestia was irreparable.

Luna felt sick to her stomach as she lay in bed, unable to close her eyes without remembering the look in Celestia's before she coldly dismissed her. The sound of occasional sniffling next door had made it impossible for the night princess to sleep as each loud sob added to the her self lament which had manifested as a heavy, gut wrenching feeling inside her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." the dark mare continued to mumble into her pillow. Luna thought that with the amount of crying she had done tonight, she would have ran out of tears, yet they had continued to flow full force. Another wave of guilt washed over her again as she remembered that she still hadn't apologised.

Looking at her bedside clock, Luna saw that it had been several hours since their fight, nearly midnight. Midnight was approaching and she had to act fast. The sounds of sobbing from Celestia's bedchamber next door had quietened significantly. Finally tired of feeling sorry for herself, Luna mustered up as much courage as she could and left her bed to go to her sister's room. She had to apologise, she had to say something, she had to try to make amends somehow before the night ended for Celestia.

Finally at her door, Luna froze in a mix of fear and nervousness. Swallowing her fears, the smaller pony committed to her objective and gave the door several soft knocks. "Celly? Are you still awake?" Luna heard no answer from the door but proceeded to enter after hearing the immediate shifting of bed linen and sniffling.

Entering her sister's room, she saw Celestia was facing away from the door, her form wrapped tight under her blanket. "What do you want?" her harsh voice called out.

"I-I just want to talk," Luna managed to whisper.

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"But I-"

"Maybe you should have thought about the mood before you started the commotion three hours ago," Celestia unceremoniously interrupted, her tone abrasive.

"It's okay if you're not willing to talk. All you need to do is listen. Celes-"

"Get out. I need sleep," spoke the older sister coldly. Luna's eyes widened in shock at the hostile request.

"Won't you li-"

"I said GET OUT!" she repeated, this time screaming. Luna's legs buckled beneath her. She was doing it again; she was crying helplessly instead doing what she set out to do.

Gathering what strength she had left, the young princess rose to her feet to go through with her final gambit. Slowly and quietly, Luna made her way around around Celestia's bed, being especially careful to keep her distance. If her last confrontation had proved anything, it was that her sister could force her out of her room given her size.

Sensing what the smaller pony was doing, Celestia shifted her body to face the door just as she had reached the far side of the bed. Luna gulped hard and began to speak again, knowing it was hopeless trying to encourage a face to face conversation with her sister.

"I'm sorry Celestia. I really am, you've got to believe me." The short few seconds that followed were melancholic.

"Why are sorry for?" Celestia croaked, her voice strained from her last shout.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. This entire time, all you've done was consider my feelings. You loved your student dearly and you did what big sisters do best, taking care of your little sister. You did your best to stop loving her, all to save the feelings of the worst sister in Equestria," Luna softly explained as she made her way around to the other side of the bed, bringing her face to face with the puffy eyed alicorn.

"Luna, you aren't the worst sister in Equestria. What you said back then... most of it was true. I shouldn't have tried to shelter you so much. I knew that there were risks to hiding something so important to you. If only I had taken account of my own feelings, maybe things would have turned out better, maybe I wouldn't have had to lie," the bedridden sister spoke as reassuringly as she could.

"Whats done is done sister. Everypony has secrets to keep, secrets which may be better left unshared. Either way, I really must apologise. It must have been so painful to know that I was in love with Twilight as well, even if I didn't know it myself. I don't ever want to hurt you like this ever again, not after tonight. I know it won't mean much now but, I'll stop loving Twilight. I promise that I will always think of you first. I promise that I will always choose you over everypony," Luna said as her eyes welled up with tears once again.

"Oh Luna. Come here," Celestia called out softly. Luna quickly made her way to her sister to be caught in a loving and forgiving embrace. The bright maned princess continued as  
>the smaller pony buried her muzzle into her neck. "Luna, your life is your own. If you fall in love with somepony, I'll always be there to support you. I will never put myself in your way, I promise."<p>

Hearing such kind, yet cruel words from her sister had invoked more wailing from Luna. "T-thank you Celly. I love you, I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything. Please believe me..." were the only words Luna managed to choke out between sobs.

"Of course I believe you my little Lulu," Celestia said lovingly. "Don't worry little sister, you'll find another pony to love. You're a beautiful mare. You are smart and quick witted as you are beautiful."

Luna looked up at the large pony holding her, exposing her equally tear stained and puffy face. "You really are the best big sister anypony could ask for. I love you Celly," said the purple alicorn before throwing herself into her big sister's embrace.

"I know Luna, I love you too." Celestia whispered softly into her ear as she stroked blue mane before her in an attempt to soothe her pain. The strong yet gentle caress made its way from the top of her main to halfway down her back before ending in a gentle back rub. It wasn't long before the heaving sobs had disappeared, the gentle massage leaving Luna calm and finally at ease. As a measure of safety, Celestia kept the embrace intact a little while longer.

"It's getting late Luna. Lets wash up quickly and go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow," Celestia suggested. Nodding, in response, Luna followed the larger pony to the adjoining wash on the faucet, the day princess used her magic to gather two globs of water, using them to wash both of their faces, erasing the stains left by the hours of constant crying.

As the princesses made their way back to the bedchamber, Luna spoke up, "Sis?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

Celestia looked down to her sister who had suddenly found the ground to look particularly interesting at the moment. Smiling at the cute little sister before her, Celestia replied as her brow arched upward, "Luna, aren't we a bit too old for this? We've apologised and made up. You shouldn't need to feel guilty anymore little sister."

"I know but, it's just... nevermind." Luna couldn't formulate any excuse to hide the embarrassing fact that it had felt overwhelmingly good to be held and cared for. With her head hung low, Luna made her way to the door.

"Luna, wait..." Celestia beckoned. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this but continued anyway. "You may stay."

Turning away from the door, the night princess trotted her way to the large bed with a spoiled smile. As Luna reached her bed, Celestia's eyes widened in slight surprise as she saw her purple coated sister leap to dive under her covers, somehow creating a bigger mess of the bedding.

"Sometimes I think I spoil you too much," Celestia muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes in jest.

Climbing into her bed, wavey maned pony used her magic to tuck in the flat sheet before straightening the blanket so that covered all of the bed's occupants. Feeling the other pony shuffle closer, Celestia turned her head to the side, bringing her face to face with the blue maned princess.

"All comfy?" asked the older mare. Seeing the other mare nod, she smiled in relief and happiness before flashing an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for being cold to you before. I'm glad you kept trying to talk to me."

"It's okay. Thanks for having me here," Luna replied in kind, snuggling up closer. "It must have been hard for you, to do all of the things you did. Not only forever bound to not love due to your immortality and status but also bound by your overly kind and generous heart. I'm sorry Celly, I really wish I could do more..."

"It's okay Luna. It's time to rest," Celestia finished with a small yawn before closing her eyes.

"Celly?" the dark mare piqued again.

"Yes?" the larger pony replied wearily, her eyes still closed.

"Have you fallen in love with anypony before Twilight?"

"Get some rest Luna."

Trailing off of her last words, Luna felt another tinge of sadness. She really did wish that she could do more, especially after everything her sister went through to try and protect her. It wasn't fair how Celestia had to bear the weight of the world on her own and keep herself distant all the time. The hug that she had given had made her feel so warm, so safe, so loved. Luna wished that being there while Celestia slept would bring her the same comfort. While she had seen her smile several times in the night, Luna didn't feel that they were smiles which had reflected her own happiness. Thinking deeper about the issue, it dawned on the smaller sister that Celestia had spent her time amongst many a pony while she was banished. Having been banished to the moon, there had been no way for her to be hurt by another. On the other hand, Celestia had to spend a thousand years of making new friends only to lose them over and over.

Having snuggled close, Luna nuzzled Celestia's neck in a small token of affection. The larger princess tilted her towards Luna, returning her gesture appreciatively. Luna beamed inwardly at her sister's response. This had been the happiest she had felt in so long. Longing to share her inner feelings, Luna raised her head to kiss her sister on the cheek.

"Good night sis," she whispered as her lips parted from the soft skin.

"Good night Luna," Celestia barely whispered, finally succumbing to the sweet dreams that welcomed her.

Listening to the pony's soft breaths, Luna couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that her sister had fallen asleep so quickly. A score of seconds later, the dark pony moved closer, wrapping her foreleg across her sister's broad chest. Celestia's body shifted to slightly towards the small mare, accepting the embrace she had extended. As the white mare's head fell to the side, Luna saw herself face to face with her sister.

Luna gazed at Celestia's face, taking in the features that adorned her sleeping form. She couldn't help but feel a tug at her heartstrings as she stared at the innocent looking face before her. Letting out a smile, the conscious pony mused at how such a large and mature pony could look as defenceless as a foal in her sleep. The smile on her face faded shortly after, soon to be replaced with an expression of sorrowful wonder as the past came to mind.

Celestia had ruled Equestria all alone, in every sense of the word. Looking at her beautiful face, Luna felt her heart break for the sister who had taken care of her throughout her entire life. Had the prospect of losing her friends over and over, due to immortality, been too much for the white mare that it deterred her from seeking a love of her own? None of the historical records she had studied hinted at an Equestrian king, nor were there rumours of a prince of duke who pined for her sister.

Luna began to dwell on the thought as she continued to gaze at the quietly snoring pony. What had made Twilight so special to have smitten her sister so? Was it the fact that the purple unicorn had anticipated the coming of Nightmare Moon and had been the pony to bring her back? Could it have been Twilight's similarity to herself which had attributed to drawing Celestia out of her emotional bunker?

Luna recounted the memories of Celestia's conversations concerning Twilight and how she described how the two of them were so similar to each other. Having locked herself away into her books and her insistent refusal to partake in social outings, she guessed that she did resemble Twilight in a way, or was it the other way around? In the end it did not matter for in her heart, she knew Celestia had cared for her, far deeper than she had let on.

Luna could not help but feel elated at the fact that she had become so entrenched in her dear sister's life. Celestia truly was the embodiment of an older sister, a paragon of love. As tears of happiness left her eyes, Luna could only wish that the roles they played were reversed. She wanted the one to take care of Celestia, to hold her, to tell her everything was alright. The only thing Luna could do for her sister, who was adept at hiding her pain, was to be close to her and hope that her very presence could make her soothe her sorrows. As her eyes traced the curves of the other princess' face, the blue maned mare only desired to give her love, no longer wanting to receive it.

Snuggling closer to her beloved sister, Luna began to feel a new found warmth swelling inside her chest. The unusual closeness between her and Celestia had suddenly made her feel hot, even in the chilling night, further intensifying the confusing feelings which began to overcome her. For reasons unknown, her five senses felt heightened. She could hear both of their heartbeats, with the previously inaudible sound of their breathing now ringing loud with clarity. It wasn't long until she felt herself grow more amorous to the mare beside her. The small princess' face flushed red as she suddenly felt how soft white mare's coat was as she unwrapped her arm from her, blushing harder at the sensation of Celestia's breath tickling her own neck and collar bone.

Luna's heart began to race from the increase sensitivity of all of her senses, her breathing becoming quick and breathy, almost like a perverted pant. The purple mare tried to logically deduce why her body had started react as it did, with little success. She couldn't think, only feel. She could only describe the feeling enveloping her body as a heated heated tension inside her chest. The warm feeling of love in her chest, the blush and her heightened sense of touch compelled her to act without thinking.

"I love you Celly, forever and ever," Luna whispered with a previously unknown passion as she moved her hoof to gently stroke the face of the white coated princess beside her.

The hot sensation of the sleeping mare's breath finally pushed Luna's mind over the edge with a sensory overload. As Celestia naturally drew in her next breath, she also drew in the face of the wakened mare whose eyes were now filled with longing. Drawing closer, the smaller pony gently closed her eyes and parted her lips, preparing herself for what was next. Lips finally touching, Luna proceeded to give her a gentle kiss, nearly losing herself to the sensation of Celestia's wet lips wrapping around her own.

Pulling away for time to think, the offending mare looked at the pony beside her. Finding her still asleep, Luna felt relieved despite the growing heat in her own cheeks at the realisation of what she had thoughtlessly done. Sisters didn't do things like this, it was wrong! Kisses like that were meant for ponies who you loved, for ponies who you _fell _in love with. Luna didn't know what to think anymore. Celestia had been the only pony there for her, the only pony who had shown her love. The thought of her sister keeping her feelings closed off to everypony, despite living in Equestria for a thousand years, broke Luna's heart. It was cruelly ironic that the legendary pony who had banished Nightmare Moon was just as, if not more, lonely as the one she had exiled; made even more cruel by the fact that the heroine of old had exiled the only pony that could truly keep her company. For all that she had done for her, the least the flushed mare thought she could do was to help Celestia open herself up to the feeling of love, even if it meant committing taboo.

Steeling herself, Luna looked at the sleeping form of her beloved sister with apologetic eyes, as if to say that she will pay her back for all the love she had been given. Closing her eyes once more, the younger mare inched her face forward to plant another kiss on Celestia's lips. With her hoof tenderly caressing Celestia's face, Luna pulled herself in closer, deepening the kiss. Feeling the pony next to her stirring slightly, Luna opened her eyes and pulled away to see a crimson blush slowly creep across the face before her. Seeing that Celestia hadn't fully awakened yet, Luna continued the kiss, her body now dominated by the fiery passion that taken over her. The kiss had been more forceful than the ones preceding it, the dark mare herself was surprised that her sister still slept soundly. Growing bold from the heat of the passion, Luna parted her mouth wider to draw Celestia into a deeper, more intimate kiss, finally sliding her tongue into the elder princess' mouth.

A sense of exhilaration exploded within the younger princess as she began to explore her every nook and cranny within her sister's mouth. Luna's eyes widened as she felt the other pony's tongue begin to flicker slightly of its own accord, awkwardly participating in the kiss. Seeing that Celestia's eyes remained closed, she deduced that the larger pony still asleep and was reciprocating to her invasive tongue only to divulge her own dreamed up fantasy. The kiss between the two ponies quickly grew more passionate, their lips constantly repositioning to continue their intimate dance with tongues. As her tongue wrestled her Celestia's, Luna fell victim to the ecstasy with washed over her in waves as her sister blindly kissed her back. The princess of day, even in her quasi-slumbering state, retained the natural strength granted by her matured body. Her larger tongue easily fought against the smaller fervent and lascivious tongue belonging to her sister, easily wrapping itself around Luna's. Celestia unconsciously controlled the pace of the dance as her domineering tongue held steadfast at her sister's frenzied lashes. Despite controlling the pace of the kiss, Luna controlled her sister's movement while the larger pony's tongue followed her lead.

Whilst she felt she had lost her mind to the hotness of Celestia's lips, the smaller mare couldn't ignore how good the kiss had felt. The kiss wasn't good by any standards, it was strangely perfect. Everything about it was immaculate. The sensation, the wetness, the balance; especially the balance. Despite her form being dwarfed by her sister, Luna couldn't help but feel such strong compatibility between herself and Celestia as their mouths and tongues moved as one. The thought of how well they fit together, how well their lips touched, how their tongues massaged each other had kept the fire of passion burning inside her. Deep within the kiss, Luna's ears perked up as she heard her sister elicit several moans, tears beginning to trickle as she discerned the words that were unconsciously muttered over and over.

"Mmh... wi... ight..." Celestia managed to unconsciously mutter between several kisses.

With a single tear falling from her eyes, Luna began to kiss harder, her temporary withdrawals beginning to bite into the other pony's lips. Soon her tongue began to fight harder, not wanting to be outdone, eventually suppressing and bullying her sister's own. It wasn't long until the reciprocation stopped. With her eyes still closed, Luna failed to notice the knitting of her sister's brow, the surefire sign that indicated the imminent awakening of the sleeping princess. Unknowingly consumed with jealousy, the blue maned alicorn continued with the now violent kiss as she grasped the Celestia's face to lock her into the kiss. Her eyes shooting wide open at the sense of violation, Celestia recoiled from the kiss and pushed Luna away with full force. As the younger pony landed on the foot side of the bed, she gathered herself to see her sister with a look of shock, surprise and utter disgust on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the larger pony screamed in outrage as she wiped her mouth and tongue on her fetlock. Luna could only respond with a look of shock of her own, as was natural for anypony who had just been caught red handed committing sexual assault. "First you berate me for lying and then you make a heartfelt apology before taking advantage of me? Before violating me? Is this some kind of cruel joke to you Luna?"

"I-I just wanted to make you feel better," answered Luna weakly, her flush still yet to disapate.

"So you thought that I would feel better after being raped? I take back everything I said about you being as smart as you are beautiful. You clearly are some cruel, perverted witch who would make Nightmare Moon look like a naughty newborn foal!"

Luna couldn't help her tears falling at Celestia's last comment. Her last comment had stung greatly but it also ignited a burning desire to fight back. "Maybe what I did was stupid but I'm not the one who fell in love with their student. I'm not the one reminding their little sister how similar she is to her student and I'm definitely not the one with flared wings! You call me a pervert? You aren't so innocent yourself! What were you dreaming about Celly? Was it about your precious Twilight and how her small, sweet mouth tasted? If I could recall correctly, you were very into your dream."

Celestia's look of disgust turned into an embarrassed scowl as she took control of her wings, bringing them down immediately. "What does any of that have to do with anything? How does that justify you taking advantage of me in my sleep? So what if I fell in love with Twilight? I lost everything I cared about a thousand years ago! I lost my sister, I lost my freedom and when my sister finally came back, I lost my love! Why can't I have something which _I _want for once? Why do I have lose everything I want to you, just because I failed you that one time..."

Luna's hardened gaze softened at the sight of Celestia breaking down. Her once domineering voice had cracked and choked during her diatribe. Luna's victory in the verbal exchange had been bittersweet. Guiltily, the purple alicorn slowly made her way to her sister's side to place a reassuring hoof on her shoulder, only for it to be slapped away.

"Celly, I-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" the white mare repeated as she magically threw a pillow which made full contact to the smaller pony's face, bowling her over. Luna, still recovering from the blow, remained face down against the bed. Casting a small spell unseen by her sister, the young mare acted.

"I love you Celestia," rang Twilight's voice.

The older mare's eyes widened in shock at the sound of her faithful student's voice. Turning to look beside her, Celestia saw in front of her the visage of Twilight Sparkle, gazing into the depths of her soul with sorrowful, apologetic eyes. In a burst of magical sparks, the form of Twilight dissipated revealing the night princess once more. Taking in a deep breath, Luna began to speak.

"I know that I've taking things away from you, that I've been unknowingly selfish. Everything you've done for me has cost you everything that you desired. I love you Celestia and I don't want to see you giving up your love or your dreams just to take care of me. You haven't fallen in love with anypony since I've been gone have you?"

Celestia's eyes cast off to the side followed with a slight blush of embarrassment. In another burst of magical sparks, Twilight's voice rang once more.

"You've kept your emotions, your love and your pain hidden long enough Celestia," Luna spoke in her masquerading voice as she inched closer to her sister. "I know what I did was wrong but I had to do something! I wanted to help you remember the feeling of being loved instead of continuing to feel the bitterness of sacrificing all you hold dear just to give love. I want you to be truly happy. I know this isn't real but even if it is an illusion, if I can make you believe it is real, even for a second, I'll offer myself to make you happy Celestia. Even if it is an illusion, if I could make you feel like you've gotten what you always wanted for just a second..."

Celestia could only stare, her mouth agape, at her sister's illusionary body. Before her was the body of her favourite student with her limbs splayed, revealing what was likely her most faithful student's most intimate areas. The white princess couldn't help blush from the words that had come out of the small pony's mouth. Luna's proposition was bold and immoral, yet heartfelt at the same time. The prospect of her younger sister sacrificing her innocence to return the love she had given her had melted away the ironically icy barrier that she had built up around her heart.

"Thank you Luna," Celestia whispered as she held the teal eyed Twilight at a distance. "T-thank you for apologising and for your suggestion but this is... it's wrong! We can't d-."

The bright maned princess was cut off as Luna pressed forward, landing a deep and passionate kiss. Quickly, Celestia pried herself away from the amorous princess who quickly spoke out of character.

"Celestia, please. Just think of me as Twilight now. Please, I just want to make you feel happy," pleaded the purple unicorn as she buried her muzzle into the large pony's chest. Just as she pulled away from the larger pony, she saw another burst of magical sparks not belonging to her. As the shower of magic particles faded, Luna saw a mirror image of her disguised self looking back at her with fiery pink eyes. The disguised night princess could only stare at her older sister's transformation, stunned at Celestia's continued generosity.

"Fine dear sister. But don't hold me accountable for what I'm about to do to you..." whispered the elder princess huskily in her own student's voice before tackling the unicorn.

Having tackled her sister, the formerly white mare pinned Luna's limbs against the bed forcefully and began to run her tongue along the side of her face. From the corner of her eye, the trapped mare was able to glance at the other pony's face. Never before had she seen such a lewd and lust filled expression on Celestia's, or rather, Twilight's face. Despite her new form, Celestia's pink eyes glowed with fiery lust, representative of the power she currently held. Having licked her "student's" face, the older mare narrowed her eyes as she began to plant a trail of kisses down Luna's neck before stopping to swirl her tongue at her collar bone. The seemingly teal eyed unicorn shivered at her partner's sensual touch, moaning as the other pony began to suckle her neck.

"Agh, ngah. I want to taste you. I need to taste every inch of that body of yours, inside and out," the domineering unicorn muttered between her suckling and licking.

Luna could only flush at the lustful words that seemingly left Twilight's lips. The night princess, only distinguishable from her teal coloured eyes and smaller horn, could only moan and squirm as her longer horned counterpart continued to run her tongue across her body. Even if was only licking and kissing, Luna couldn't help but feel like putty, being reformed under the masterful hooves of her sister.

Only more moans were elicited as Celestia continued her lust driven conquest of her student's illusionary body. The shorter horned Twilight slowly began to feel more self conscious about the level of noise she had been producing under her sister's sweet, euphoric torture. As she attempted to sit upright to move herself closer for a kiss, Luna suddenly felt a hoof on her chest slamming her back onto the bed, pinning her once more.

"Do not forget your word; your body is _mine_," the longer horned Twilight spoke in a tyrannical tone.

Moaning, Luna couldn't help but smile inwardly at how seriously Celestia had taken her offer. While she had felt uncomfortable at the thought of her sister ravaging her body, she couldn't help but feel that this was divine retribution for taking advantage of her while she was still asleep. Looking down, the submissive pony saw her sister staring right back at her despite furiously working her tongue around her body. Celestia never broke eye contact as she moved from her chest to her stomach. The look in the day princess' eyes looked hardened, almost sinister, as if tempered through the fires of loss and sacrifice. It had looked like she was ready to repay herself one thousand years of favours and sacrifices.

Despite the intimacy of the night's activities, Luna suddenly felt vulnerable and bare as she began to see through her sister's disguise from the other pony's eyes alone. The unbreakable gaze from her sister seemed to peer into her soul as if seeing past her disguise. All of a sudden, fear began to creep up on the night princess. For a moment, she didn't feel like she was fulfilling a long lost fantasy for her sister. Instead, she had felt like she was being ravaged and salvaged like some complementary prize by the fierce hellion with fiery eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Celestia, breaking character. Back to reality, the night princess continued to stare at her still disguised sister before finally feeling the wetness flowing from her fear filled eyes and between her haunches.

"I-I-it's nothing. I'm fine," Luna choked out between sobs.

"This was a bad idea. I should have known, I'm sorry."

"No!" Luna shouted immediately. Pulling Celestia's face closer, she didn't see the fear striking glow that permeated her eyes, having long been replace with a look of regret. "I'm ready to continue. Just... just remember that I'm here too. I want to give this to you. You don't have to take it by force."

As her words softly trailed off, Luna wrapped her lips around Celestia's before sliding her tongue inside, catching her partner by surprise from the tenderness of her kiss. The night monarch's actions turned the tables, reversing the positions of the two ponies with Luna being the dominant lover. As the passionate kissing and groping continued, Celestia felt a tinge of regret as felt the other princess' hooves gingerly caress her hair and coat. It was then that she realised how forceful she had been with her lover, finally understanding why Luna had looked at her with such fear filled eyes. As if her mind had been read, Luna broke from the kiss and moved her muzzle on top of her head. The longer horned Twilight let out a sharp gasp as she felt the pony's soft coat brush against her sensitive horn.

"Don't worry Princess Celestia. Maybe the next night, you can ravage this body until you tire but for now, let me pleasure you personally to your hearts content," whispered Luna seductively, trying to make up for breaking character earlier, before starting to nibble on the other Twilight's ear.

Celestia continued to pant and heave deeply as her sister teased her with tantalisingly intimate sensations. It wasn't long until Luna began to notice her lover's sharpest gasps had coincided with her horn brushing against her own neck. Getting off of the pony beneath her, the teal eyed Twilight laid off to the side to cradle her head. She continued to bestow her beloved a loving gaze, distracting her from the foreleg which had stealthily moved to gently grasp the base of her horn. Celestia's eyes widened in surprise as she felt a hoof wrapping around her other sensitive spot. The sun princess shuddered at the overwhelming smoothness of her twin's coat against her overly sensitive horn. Clenching her eyes shut, the long, "well endowed" unicorn bit her lip, muffling the cute whimpers that came out.

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia. Please forgive me if I was a bit rough," the younger Twilight apologised sweetly as if with genuine concern. Celestia felt her heart skip a beat at the sentence. As she opened her eyes slightly, she saw her sister looking downcast with worry, playing the part of an innocent, uncorrupted school filly perfectly. She had to give it to her little sister, she really did know how to tug at her heartstrings. The sun monarch did a mental double take at her last thought, realising that she was getting aroused at the prospect of making love with a filly 1587 years her junior.

"It's okay, really.. please continue," Celestia spoke with a blush as she nodded for the other pony to proceed. As soon as she nodded, she saw a teasing smile creep up on Luna's face.

"If my hoof is too rough,then I know someone else I could do..." said Luna in a fake, naught tone as she held the older Twilight's head in her hooves. Leaning forward, the short horned pony laid a gentle kiss the cheek before trailing her tongue to the base of the other pony's horn. Celestia's eyes widened as she found her lips quivering, half in anticipation and nervousness of the sensation that was about to wrack her body.

Having reached the base of her partner's horn, Luna withdrew her tongue and moved her face close to the horn, taking in it's non-existent scent. While it did nothing for her, the exhalations that tickled the horn made the purple sun princess whimper from the sheer pleasure washing over her. Breathing out one more time, the night princess looked down to see her elder sister drooling lasciviously from her teasing. Seeing the elder unicorn already beginning to fondle herself, Luna gave the horn before her a quick flick of her tongue resulting in a loud yelp.

Even though it had only lasted for half a second, the sensation of the soft, tender wetness sliding along the ribs of her horn was ingrained into Celestia's mind. The pinned pony could only moan louder and louder as the licking continued. The tongue that ran along the shaft of her horn felt overwhelmingly good, significantly more enjoyable than when the hoof was used to stroke it. While the hoof felt good, it hurt slightly from the roughness. The tongue however addressed the problem with the lubricant that was her sister's saliva. As the younger Twilight continued, it wasn't long until her entire horn was covered in Luna's slick spit.

"Dah thith feel goob mithstretsh?" asked Luna in an faux innocent voice between the licks and suckling of her partner's horn.

"Ye-yee-ess. It... feels... soo... goo-oogo-ood!" replied Celestia, despite feeling her brain feeling like it had turned to mush. Luna looked down as she worked the horn, smiling at her handiwork. Celestia's face was filled with rapture, fluids flowed from both of her lips, her hooves caressing her body all over to relieve immense arousal which she had built up inside of her.

"Stay still like a good little pony," ordered the teal eyed Twilight with a mockingly stern tone, suddenly deciding to play the student who grew up to best her master. Exhausted from the sensual licking to her horn, Celestia found herself unable to do anything else other than comply with Luna's bidding and only nodded for her sister to continue.

Repositioning herself to sit behind Celestia's head, Luna licked the tip of the now semi-bluntened horn belonging to her sister. After swirling her tongue around the horn's tip, the night princess opened her mouth wider to take the horn into her mouth, being careful not to let her teeth rake along the sensitive rod. Pursing her lips, Luna sealed her mouth around the long horn and began to suck gingerly. Loud moans of ecstasy rang through the room as Luna moved her head up and down the shaft. Celestia was unable to help herself from thrashing at the euphoria that encompassed her small form. The moans quickly turned into screams as the younger sister picked up the pace, the increasing suction and slobbering sounds only adding more fuel to the burning fire of arousal that had consumed them.

"Oh goodness! Something is happening! L-Luna, I'm going to cu-aah!" fellated pony tried to warn before falling to the throes of passion.

Luna snapped out of her erotic trance as soon as she heard her name. Tears of happiness fell from the dark princess' eyes. While she willingly gave her body to her elder sister for the night, the feeling of being acknowledged by name was indescribable; dare say, even better than if everypony acknowledging her night.

Heeding her sister's warning, Luna sensed that Celestia was about to blow any second. Taking immediate action, she withdrew her mouth to take in a quick breath before taking her beloved's horn all the way down her throat, planting her muzzle at the base of the horn. Clenching her eyes shut, the fellating pony braced for what was to come.

Celestia let of a sharp gasp at what her younger sibling had done. The sensation of Luna's mouth and tongue had been marvelous but the feeling of the slick saliva and flesh deep within her throat was unreal; the pleasure lied on another plane of existence. Celestia screamed in tears, finally reaching breaking point, letting loose a violent orgasm of magic.

Luna suddenly felt her stomach being filled with an electric, tangly warmth as sparks of magic ejaculated from the horn in her mouth. After several seconds, the sparks of magic overflowed and soon spilled out of her mouth and nose. From below, Celestia could barely focus on the arcane ejaculate that dripped down her face. Despite her hazy vision, she saw the beauty in the sparks which fell and dissipated after several seconds of contact with the night air. Despite such lewd activities undertaken to bring forth the snowflake-like sparks, they fell and glowed bright with pure and innocent energy. Having experienced and seen the magical particles land and disappear, Celestia was in rapture.

With the magical discharge mostly over, Luna moved her head up from her sister's elongated horn. As her horn finally left her sister's mouth, she could see a thick strand of saliva still connecting her horn to the tongue of her partner. The real image of her sister with the same expression and dribble strangely came into Celestia's mind, prompting another spurt of arcane ejaculate to come out of her horn, caking a quarter of Luna's face before disappearing several seconds after. The elder alicorn could only blush at the thought of seeing her sister that way, blushing harder as she remember that she had called her name before she released herself.

"Did that feel good Celly?" asked the purple unicorn with a quizzical expression.

"Are...are you kidding? I've never felt so amazing in my entire life!" came an exasperated and exhausted reply. Somehow managing to find the strength, the sun princess brought herself up to draw her sibling into a tender embrace. "Thank you so much. Thank you..."

After having held her sibling for several minutes, the elder sister suddenly found herself falling backwards onto the bed as Luna quickly broke the embrace. With her back to the bed, Celestia saw the younger sister's mischievous smile, an ill omen.

"The night is young Celestia. There is still much more to do..." cooed the disguised night princess playfully, having noticed the wet spot where her sister's lower half used to reside.

"I-I'm quite worn out, really. Maybe another night, we-the sunrise is in 5 hours!" the day princess explained in a futile attempt to excuse herself. Seeing that her sister wasn't buying the excuse, Celestia got up as fast as she could and leaped to escape the lusty clutches of her sister. Too slow, the day princess felt an overbearing weight come over her mid leap as she was tackled by her sibling princess, forcing her to face plant with the soft confines of her own bed.

"Don't worry Celly. If you're worried about tomorrow's work, I could always make it so that the night will last forever..." Luna teased.

The sun monarch's face contorted at the joke her sister made. While it had been made in poor taste, she was glad that her sister had overcome the her past. The tackled mare, dispelling her last thought, attempted to wiggle her way out of Luna's grasp with no result. Tired from what had just happened, Celestia had no strength to resist the tongue that ran across her cutie mark. As the muzzle behind her moved from her flank to her haunches, Celestia cursed the other pony's stamina as she began to work away at her most intimate areas, significantly moistened and lubricated from what had happened before. Despite having relinquished her stress earlier, the day princess' body was still extremely receptive to Luna's licking and fondling. Fighting against her body's urges, the older pony tried to protest her sister burying her muzzle inside her by moving her body to unalign herself from her sister's mouth.

"Stop...I said stop!" whined the tired pony with pink eyes. Soon after vocalising her discontent, the licking, kissing and sucking at her lower body eventually stopped.

Celestia sighed in relief at the granted reprieve yet remained tense and alert to dodge the younger sister's attempts of filly foolery. Minutes had passed uneventfully with no action taken from either pony. The older princess hadn't moved since the licking had stopped, not wanting to expel any more energy on failed escapes and unnecessary movements. She needed rest, she needed to escape from the obsessed pony behind her. The reprieve only lasted a few more seconds.

Celestia clenched her jaw shut, trying to muffle any moans threatening to come out of her as she felt a wet snout press against her wetness. Clutching the sheets, the princess waited for the waves of pleasure to wrack her already exhausted body which never came. All she could feel was the tickling from the slight movement of Luna's snout which barely did anything for her. Cautiously, the elder of the two ponies loosened her grip on the bedsheets as she thought of a plan. Taking advantage of the inaction, Celestia shifted her body into a comfortable position which would allow her to feign consciousness while she deceptively slept.

Having shifted position without inducing any further licking, Celestia shut her eyes to try and get the rest she needed. All was going to plan until the lack of vision allowed her to focus on the noise permeating the bedchamber. As she began to focus on the sounds, it became clearer to the weary princess what Luna was doing. The previously inaudible sounds of sniffing and panting were becoming clearly audible, the radiating heat from tongue behind her barely teasing her lower folds. As the formally weary pony concentrated more, she found herself able to hear the sounds of moist rubbing and squelching that came from the intimate handling of ones own body. Unseen by the pony behind her, Celestia blushed at her sister's perverted demeanor, feeling a tinge of disgust and, strangely enough, arousal. While she couldn't see the pony, she could easily picture what her sister was doing; her muzzle full of her own carnal flesh, tongue out drooling with her hooves working away at her lower body to achieve her own spasm of pleasure. Having imagined the scene and picturing Luna's depraved expression, the elder ruler gave in to her carnal thoughts.

"D-do it..." stuttered the Celestia ambiguously. The sun monarch waited several moments only for nothing to happen. As more minutes of sniffing and panting passed, the elder monarch snapped at the realisation that she had to beg to continue the night's activities. Scrunching her eyes, she steeled herself for what she was about to scream.

"Are you serious? Fine, I'll beg! Please lick me, suck me, rub me, take me! I want it...no, I want _you_ so badly! I want to see your face while you have your way with your virgin princess!" demanded Celestia embarrassingly as she stood up and spread her legs apart to present herself to the pony behind her. Having collected herself after her embarrassing outburst, the elder celestial sister lowered her head between her legs and opened her eyes slowly. Celestia's eyes widened in shock as she no longer saw the body of her most faithful student but the true form of her younger sister displaying her own look of shock. Celestia just wanted to die right there. Turning to face her partner, Celestia sat down and shielded her areas with her hooves, suddenly feeling self conscious about her nakedness.

"Luna? But how? Since when?" ask the older pony in her real voice as she fumbled over her own words, visibly shaken from embarrassment. Luna sheepishly faced away from her sister, hiding her own embarrassment having just heard the lewd demands she made.

"You-I, I changed back shortly after you tried to run away. I thought you would've wanted it that way since you..."

"Since I what?" asked Celestia incredulously. As Luna pointed her hoof at her, the elder sister looked around at her body. In the darkness, everything about her looked normal; nothing was wrong with her disguise until she finally noticed the curls. Grasping several locks of her mane, Celestia pulled them into view revealing her pink, curly locks. At the sight of her original hair, the baffled princess stood up to study her own limbs and recheck her coat colour, all of which had reverted to its original form over a thousand years past. It had been over a millennia since she had looked like this.

"You aren't as well versed in the school of illusion. When you... sparked... your disguise failed, save for your voice," Luna explained awkwardly. Turning her head, she could see her older sister frozen wide eyed in embarrassment, babbling incessantly at the ethics of her outburst in an upright fetal position. Holding in a small laugh, the younger princess silently made her way behind Celestia.

"What have I done? How could I've said that? My own sister, my own baby sister. I showed her everything! V-v-virgin Princess? What kind of princess am I? This is wrong... so so so so so-"

"Celly you silly pony," spoke Luna gently as she wrapped her hooves around the catatonic pony. "I know you're feeling embarrassed; anypony would be but this is the first time that you've been honest with yourself in such a long time. If you can't be honest with me, how can you ever expect to be honest with the...the pony you love the most?"

The pink haired pony stopped her nonsensical babbling, taking in her sister's words in earnest. Turning her head to face Luna, Celestia began to vent. "I'm sorry Luna. This... I shouldn't have done this. This is wrong! Normal ponies don't do this to their siblings! Normal sisters don't beg their baby sisters to take away their virginity! Normal sisters don't imagine their little sister's faces while they have their way with them! Normal sisters don't long for their only sister to make love to them!"

Stunned, Luna could only stare at the sobbing pony who had vented her heart's honest feelings. The night princess knew she could be silly at times but she could easily read between the lines. As she mentally went through Celestia's diatribe one last time, the blue maned princess drew in her pink maned partner in a reassuring embrace.

"I love you too Celestia."

"What are you on about? What did you even hear?" questioned the sun monarch as she brok off the hug.

"You can't deny yourself happiness forever Celly. Even if you think and say what happened tonight was wrong, then why? Why does it feel so right for me?" Luna retorted. Met with only silence, Luna decided not to press the issue further, deciding that it was time to get some rest. "Fine, get some rest then."

Using her magic, she straighted the sheet once more and ushered Celestia to lie down comfortably before draping the both of them with the large blanket. Once the ponies were under the covers, Luna shuffled closer to Celestia who turned to face the other way.

"Celly, look at me will you?" asked the mare softly.

"No," Celestia replied with an unseen pout. Luna sighed at her sister's stubbornness. Shuffling closer, Luna began to stroke the curly pink mane of the pony beside her, hoping that it would alleviate the pony's grief regarding her conflicted feelings.

"You know, after those sparks came out and your disguise fell, you had the most content look on your face. I've known you long before I let Nightmare Moon take over me and I'll tell you now, that was the happiest I've ever seen you."

"So what? It still doesn't change the fact that everything about tonight was a lie, a mistake."

"I know what happened tonight was all about the illusion and the fantasy but when I saw the way you looked, it made me so happy when I realised I could make you smile like that. When you called out my name, it felt like I could finally stop caring about anypony noticing my night. You might hate what you did tonight and you might still have feelings for Twilight, but don't say that this night was a mistake...tonight meant everything to me," finished the young princess in tears.

As Luna finished wiping her tears with her hoof, the dip in the bed beside her disappear as she felt the weight of her sister against her chest. Looking down, she saw Celestia's young, pink maned form burying her face into her neck; the older pony's wailing muffled by her own body. The young, dark princess continued to stroke the other pony's mane, eventually calming the frustrated wails and muffled cries. Holding her sister tight, Luna simply listened to Celestia's muffled apologies; for banishing her, for not taking notice of her plight so long ago, for being a bad sister, for loving the same pony as her, for screaming at her. Pulling the bright maned princess off of her, Luna gazed at her partner with grateful smile.

"It's okay Celly. There's no need to apologise," said the younger pony soothingly. Showing a glint of a mischievous smile, Luna moved her head closer to Celestia's, their horns touching and rubbing slightly. "Say it again. Tell me those words again..."

Celestia's eyes darted away as her face burned crimson in embarrassment. Why did she have to say something like this now. Gulping down her pride as a big sister, Celestia complied. "P-pluh-please, I want y-you to take my v-v-"

The white coated pony found herself unable to finish as a small chuckle rang through her ears. "Hahaha. I meant the three special words you've been tell me the entire night Celly," Luna corrected politely as she stifled any further laughter.

If a pony could die from embarrassment, Celestia felt like she would die a thousand times over. As her blushing features finally calmed down, she started to ponder what the three words she would have to say given Luna's clues. Looking into the green, loving orbs that had been staring at her the entire night one last time, Celestia spoke.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

First of all, I'd like to congratulate and thank everyone who managed to read this fic to the end. I put a lot of thought into this to try to make everypony's reactions relatively realistic within the bounds of the FiM universe, whatever that may be.

I'd like to give a shout out to Narwhal's Bend who helped out a lot with proofing and feedback. Check his fanfiction listing.

I have written an **epilogue **for this fic. I do warn you, it does start of very borderline cloppy, if not cloppy so read at your own risk. It is only the first two paragraphs though so it should be okay.

Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed reading. Sorry about the length.


	2. Epilogue

_Loves Now Claimed_

_by chiselite_

* * *

><p>At the peak of the climax, the princess of night thrust her hips forward one last time, burying herself as deep as she could inside of the mare beneath her. The day princess's hips buckled in unison with the thrust as her body peaked with pleasure. Celestia reluctantly opened her eyes, not wanting anything to distract her from savouring the staggering sensation of her sister's magical seed pouring out inside her. As the pink maned mare opened her eyes slightly, she could see Luna, her mouth slightly agape and moaning as she lost herself within the overwhelming feeling that washed over her.<p>

Having felt that most of the throbbing had passed, the blue maned sister opened her eyes to look down at her sister's sweaty form who had suddenly blushed at the newfound attention. Luna pumped her hips several times to ensure that her sister received last every drop of herself, smiling sweetly as she saw the form below her moan breathily in pleasure from each thrust. Having felt like she had deposited everything inside Celestia, Luna slid herself out with a wet, audible pop with her spellbound appendage disappearing in a puff of magical sparks.

Exhausted, the dark coated mare plopped herself next to the white coated mare, snuggling closer and nuzzling her after she had made herself comfortable. After moments of nuzzling, the celestial sisters turned their attention to the white globules which had began to seep out of the older sister's body.

"How are you feeling Celly? Was it good for you?" asked Luna with genuine concern.

"_That_. Was. Amazing," said Celestia between pants, doubly exhausted from the events earlier in the night. Having caught her breath, Luna rested her head against her sister's collar and began to rest her eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it sister," said the younger sister softly as she made herself cozy.

Having regained some of her strength, Celestia bought her hoof and scooped some of the milky white fluid seeping out of her. She knew of it but had never seen or experienced it before. As the sun monarch took note of its consistency, she bought her hoof to her nose to investigate its scent. The smell of the fluid was alien to her, its scent could only be described as lewd. Taking in another whiff, Celestia could feel herself very slowly becoming aroused once more. At the realisation, she moved her hoof away from her muzzle and smiled playfully as she wiped the white fluid off across Luna's nose and muzzle.

The blue maned unicorn blew raspberries and nuzzled her sister's coat, showing the mare next to her a cute display of self cleaning.

"Ack, why did you do that? It tasted terrible," complained the young mare as she looked up at the older pony. Met with only a soft chuckle, Luna gave a pout before shifting her body to stare at the ceiling alongside her sister. After all that had happened this night, the young princess had felt as if nothing had even changed from the early years of their life; back when they were new to rule, back when they could never seem to stop talking to each other, back when they couldn't stop having fun together. Feeling the same way, Celestia piped up, feeling more talkative all of a sudden.

"So sister, you never did tell me where you learned that spell."

"I read it in a book somewhere..." Luna trailed off as she looked away from her sister, suddenly finding the bedside table interesting to look at.

"Oh ho. So you learned such as spell from _some_ book. That's seems quite unfitting from the night goddess of illusion and transformation," Celestia teased as she turned her body to face her sister.

"Oh shush you!" the night princess replied huffily as she gave the pink maned mare a playful shove. "Fine, if you must know, I _didn't_ learn it from some book."

"This wasn't the first time you used it, was it?" the older pony asked cheekily, egging her baby sister on. The purple coated princess blushed at her sister's question, know full well she couldn't lie to her after showing her such an obvious tell.

"No..."

Celestia laughed at the other pony's extremely soft reply. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her sister act so cute. "I thought so. You seemed to know what you were doing," the mare continued to tease.

"I'm not THAT daft you know!" came the peeved reply.

"So... what happens after?"

"What do you mean what happens after?" Luna asked back.

"Well, you know how foals are made don't you? When a mare and a-"

"I know how foals are made!" came Luna's exasperated cry. The dark mare sighed; some things never change. Having composed herself, she began to answer Celestia's question. "We'll, I've cancelled the spell. Nothing... unfathomable... should happen."

"Oh," was the only sound that the sun princess made. Luna's eyes caught her sister's looking below. Finally, she pieced together her sister's main concern. Bringing her hoof to gently turn Celestia's face to her, Luna gave a reassuring smile.

"Celly, it'll be alright. I know it's still in there but you'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll be here. Everypony will understand. Even goddess' get lonely too... very lonely. But don't worry, I'm confident of my spells. There shouldn't be any chance of you conceiving!"

"I just don't know Luna," Celestia began seriously, "You were in pretty deep. I'm pretty sure I felt it in my womb..."

As Luna heard the barely stifled laughter, she realised her big sister had played her quite the fool. Pouting, the mare shifter her body to face away from the mare. "Hmph! Fine. Joke around all you want sis but don't come crying to me when you're round and bloated!" said Luna in mock anger.

"Oh Luna, you are so terrible," the older sister pretended to wail. Noticing that her teasing had no effect, Celestia turned to face her sisters back before wrapping her arms around the pony beside her. "Aw, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Wuna..."

Letting out a small giggle of her own, Luna turned herself around to snuggle closer to the older mare. After moments of enjoying the cozy embrace, the young princess' brows arched as she voiced her latest concern.

"How come you went through with it?"

"What do you mean Luna?"

"Why did you want to do _this_. What made you want to go through with it, even after I dispelled my disguise?" asked the blue maned princess with growing serious in her voice at each question.

"It's because I love you Luna," replied the pink maned mare. At her sister's reply, the younger mare broke from the embrace to distance herself from her partner.

"You keep saying that but this isn't like you! I... I know I was forthcoming with my feelings for you but you aren't the sort of pony to be a flip flop. You don't share the same feelings as I, do you?"

Celestia shifted her gaze away from her sister, feeling ashamed.

"I see. This... it was all physical wasn't it. I should have expected so, seeing as I was the one who kept saying all of the right things to sway your judgement so," Luna muttered. "You are probably still in love with Twilight aren't you?"

"How can you do it? You loved the same pony as I did. How can you get over old feelings so quickly!"

"You start seeing things differently when you're trapped on the moon for a thousand years."

Saddened at her cold response, Celestia couldn't help but ask, "Why me? Why do you feel this way about me? How come you haven't threw away your feelings for me yet then?"

Luna knew the last remark she made had been out of spite. Sighing, the teal eyed princess decided to be more honest with herself. "There are some ponies worth keeping your feelings for."

"These feelings of mine... I can't cast them aside so quickly. I'm so sorry Luna."

"You've just lost your chance at love as soon as your received her latest friendship report! How can you even feel so torn, especially after what we just did? Why can't you move on!" Luna began to shout. Her outburst met with only silence, the dark coated princess picked herself up and turned around. The mare's mouth opened, ready to berate her sister to vent her frustration, only to be silenced at Celestia's silently sobbing form.

"I'm s-scared Luna. I don't know why I feel this way. What we did isn't right! It'll never be! Nopony will understand. Nopony will ever understand how I feel, how lonely it'll forever be," Celestia began to vent between sobs. Her heart torn by guilt, Luna moved closer to the crying mare before pulling her into a hug. Cradling her smaller form, Luna shushed her while stroking her curly mane in an attempt to soothe the pony's pain. It was only several tender moments later that Luna heard the words which would stun her.

"Take me to the moon..."

"What are you saying sis?" the dark mare asked incredulously.

"I hate this place. It would be better if we just left. Just us, with nopony to protest or judge us for what we do, for what we are, for who we love. We can craft our own world within your sea of stars, away from everypony's judging eyes."

"Celly, this isn't like you at all..."

"I love you Luna but I don't want to pretend anymore. I've pretended to be happy, to be content for a thousand years. I'm about to break... I want to break..." said Celestia, her voice beginning to crack again, desperately wanting to cry again. The curly maned princess felt a hoof under her chin, tilting her head upright. The next thing she knew, a soft pair of lips met her own, bringing her into a soft yet passionate kiss. Breaking away, the mare could see Luna stare at her, her eyes shining a brighter green with her blue mane reflecting the starry sky.

"I'll be here Celly, forevermore. If you break, I'll pick you up over and over again. Someday, everypony will understand. It'll just take time, and we have all the time in the world. I promise."

Exchanging their heartfelt feelings with each other one more time, Luna gently let her sister down on the bed, still embracing her as they finally slept the remainder of the night away.

* * *

><p>The loud banging of doors flooded Celestia's ears, jolting the mare upright and awake.<p>

"PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS LUNA! ARE THE TWO OF YOU OKAY?" rang a guards voice. Her vision still blurry, she rubbed her eyes with her hooves in hopes that her vision would clear. With her still blurry vision, the pink haired alicorn shook her sister forcefully in an attempt to wake her. Stirring slightly, Luna eventually opened her eyes, finally awake.

"Whuh... what's going on?" the night princess said as she let out a long yawn.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA, LUNA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" yelled the male voice once more.

"Hmph! The Princess isn't going to hear you if she's been kidnapped as well you fool!" rang a mare's pompous voice.

"She's right you know. Open the door immediately!" rang another female voice, her tone indicative of a well read mare.

"OKAY PRINCESS. WE HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE NIGHTMARE MOON MAY HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU. I'M GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"Just shut up and open the door you buffoon!"

Before the sun monarch could do anything else, Luna dove under the covers while the bedchamber door splintered open, revealing one of the royal guards accompanied by her most faithful student and a blue coated pony sporting with a starry cape and wizard hat.

"Princess?" asked Twilight, her arched brows as she saw the unfamiliar form of her mentor. "What's happening?"

"Uh..." Celestia tried to stall while she kicked Luna's flank from under the cover. "Nightmare Moon has come back, in corporeal form. And she's drained my powers," said the princess as she continued to fabricate her story. She continued to wonder why there was such a commotion until she saw her clock. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised she had slept in until mid day. Suddenly, she wanted to hide and cry in embarrassment.

On cue, Luna rose up from under the covers, gracing everypony in the room with the presence of Nightmare Moon. Slinging Celestia onto her back by her tail, Luna let out a malicious laugh.

"You ignorant ponies! You shall rue the day you crossed Nightmare Moon!"

Twilight and Trixie stood aghast at the appearance of the black coated pony while the guard swiftly left to call for reinforcements.

"We've stopped you once Nightmare Moon and we'll stop you again! Put the princess down and you won't be hurt!" demanded Celestia's most faithful student.

Luna's inward smile came out as a perverted sneer on Nightmare Moon's face. "Ha! Like I'd think of confronting you now that I have captured such a _wonderful_ prize. I think I'll take my leave now and deal with you foals another time. You better get a move on little one and pray that I don't _defile _your precious mentor before you reach her. After all, you wouldn't want her to be deflowered before you reach her do you?"

A scorching blush crossed Celestia's face at her little sister's playfully perverted taunt. She just wanted Luna to fly away right now however, Luna stood still, continuing to have fun at her sister's expense.

"Hide away in your dark, hidden dungeon all you want but you will never prevail against the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight retorted as she blushed wildly. Luna inwardly laughed as she heard the words words "dark," "hidden," and "dungeon."

"A dark hidden dungeon you say... thank you for the idea you foal! Your pure _virgin_ princess will be mine, as well as her _sun_!" Luna teased one last time before flying away from Celestia's balcony.

"W-wait! Darn it!" Twilight shouted in embarrassed frustration.

"For a goddess, Princess Celestia didn't make much of an effort to escape while you were babbling on with Nightmare Moon," asked Trixie.

"Oh, shut up."

"Nightmare Moon also seemed to be quite the pervert also..."

"Oh for heavens sake!"

_~fin_

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

_Happy reading. Sorry for the abrupt end but that's how i intended it. Sorry if the first two paragraphs are a bit to cloppy._

Should have done this in the main chapter. I don't own anything related to the MLP franchise nor do I claim ownership of anything related to the show.


End file.
